


A4V

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: Sorta - Fandom, This is an original story - Fandom, V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Daddy Kink, Death, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Guns, Incest, Incest Kink, Initiation, Justice, Kids, Knives, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Swords, Vigilante Justice, Vigilantism, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: Three kids. Three stories. One group. One dream. Emily, Jackson, and Shay all shared the same dream of being a vigilante and often begged to be one.Shay grew up in the middle earth in war torn land.Jackson was after by a psycho who forces and fricked him to do many things.Emily just wanted to help people and kill bad people.They all join the Vigilantes of America organization until uncovering how corrupted they are.





	1. Chapter 1

A\N This story has a co author. This co author does not have an Ao3 account so I can't tag them or whatever it's called. I do not have permission to tell you their name, but their Nickname is Doe. As in Jane Doe. My nickname is Cas. As in Castiel. I write most of the story but anything sexual is written by Doe. I email them the chapter and they write the sex and send the writing back to me via email. That is all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's Story  
Emily loved the idea of being a Vigilante. She dreamed of fighting for justice in her corrupted world. She believed murders, rapists, pedophiles, and other low life scum deserved nothing than death. They didn't even deserve rotting in a cell all by themselves for years. They deserved death. Emily, however, was only thirteen. But she trained everyday in the hopes of becoming a Vigilante. Emily collected lots of knives, guns, swords, and other weapons even at this young an age. She knew deep down her fantasy would never come to be, but she still dreamed. She became a fairly well known fighter quickly and used her fame to express her beliefs on Vigilante justice. After one year, so she is now 14, some people took her, all of them wearing black and masks, and offered her the chance to become the thing she always dreamed to be. Of course someone with as much fame as Emily couldn't just disappear, it would be noticed. So, Emily faked her death. After pretending to be murdered in an alley, Emily went and joined the Vigilante group named VA, Vigilantes of America. She joined a class of fourteen people and was told on the first day only two would likely survive. Training began early on and every person was taught to fight, shoot guns in any kind of way in any kind of position, throw knives, kill, persuade, trick, and to never trust anyone outside of VA, and to not even fully trust those in VA. Nobody knew anyone's names, if they needed to call out to one of them, they used their assigned word. In the class of fourteen people there was Animal, Bed, Cat, Dug, Egg, Fury, Grand, Hell (Emily), Jet, Kin, Life, Moat, Night, and Oar. Just the next letter of the alphabet turned into a word. Nothing special. First to die was Jet, she was weak. Everyone who died was classified under a subject: Traitor, Weak, Distracted, and Refused. Traitors were the ones who were killed after betraying trust in one of the missions. Weaks are pretty self explaining. Distracteds were ones who died in a training battle while distracted. Refuseds are the ones who refused to follow orders. In Emily's class the Weaks were: Jet, Moat, Bed, Egg, and Grand. The Traitors were: Night, Oar, and Kin. Refuseds were: Life, Fury, a Dug. No Distracteds. The only ones left alive Were Emily, Bed, and Animal.   
The next day of training one of the officials came into the resting room of Animal, Bed, and Emily. All three immediately stood up and put their hands behind their backs and stood at attention.   
"As you all know, at the beginning of your training we told you all only two of you would survive. But there are three of you. Due to issues with VA, only one of you may make it out alive. Come with me to the training room. It is time to fight till the death." As Animal and Bed stood there emotionless, Emily's look faltered at the sentences. All three followed the official to the training room where three guns, three swords, three shields, and three throwing knives lie. "Pick your weapons." The official says. Animal, Bed, and Emily all pick up one of each weapon and took their places on one of the three slabs positioned in a larg triangle. "Fight." Animal is the first to step off the slab then Bed does the same. Emily doesn't. "No." She says as Animal aims a throwing knife at Bed. All of them look at her. "What did you say, Hell?" The official asks. "I said 'no'" Emily repeats with a hardened look on her face. "Why?" The official asks. "You are asking me to kill just for the sake of narrowing your numbers. Which is not something Vigilantes do. We do not kill innocents. Which is what we are. Or at least right now in this scenario we are. So kill me if you must. But I will not fight." Emily declares throwing down her weapons. "Animal and Bed, report to the office. Hell, you're our newest Vigilante. Your name is now V." The official states leaving the room. So that is how V came to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Shay's story  
Shay was never normal. She was born outside of the system and no record of her existed. She was always a Vigilante, trained from birth to kill the evils of man. Her mother died at birth and her father took care of her. Growing up in the Middle East, Shay grew up with little money and lots of lies. She never had any respect for the evil people who corrupted the land she lived on and wished constantly that someone would kill them. But never did it happen. It wasn't until Shay was 18 she realized no one was going to kill these men. So she'd have to do it herself. Shay ran away one day when a boat heading to America was boarding one day. She needed to get somewhere easy to get weapons. After a while of hiding on the boat, it finally reached America and Shay snuck off. As she crept by people she often stole their wallets for money. After getting to an abandoned building she would live in, she counted her money from the twenty wallets she had picked up. She had 2,547 dollars.  
Over time Shay bought or 'obtained' many weapons and taught herself to fight. One day a man approached her and offered her an opportunity to do what she always wanted to do. To do what she came here to do. Get justice. Shay's training wasn't hard since VA had just started. Shay was in a class of four people and it didn't take long for Shay to best all of them. After she competed training and the others died, Shay was now known as A.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Sexual child abuse  
> Rape\Non-Con  
> Incest  
> Homosexuality (for all you homophobes)  
> Threesomes  
> Explicit language  
> Daddy kink

Jackson's story  
Jackson went into foster care at a young age after his mother attempted to kill him then preceded to kill herself. He spent nine years in foster care before, at the age of thirteen, a 30 something year old adopted him. Her name was Marisol and she acted kind when Jackson met her but once they got to their new home, the act fell. His adoptive mother was not who she said she was. She was a psychopath who used Jackson to sharpen knives. Jackson never really knew why she wanted this but he did as he was told. Until one day when awoke to cries coming faintly from the kitchen down the hall and to the left of his room. He slowly got out of bed and crept down the hall. When he looked into kitchen the first thing he sees is a man tied to a wooden chair using Zip Ties. Then he sees the duct tape over the mans mouth. Then he sees the blood and tears running down the face. Then he sees his pants and underwear are pulled off. Then he sees his adoptive mother naked bouncing herself up and down on the mans only partially hard cock and moaning into the mans neck as her boobs flopped up and down. Then man then screamed louder as he saw Jackson.   
"Oh fuck, daddy. I want you so bad. Ahh fuck me harder, daddy. Ahhh!" The mother cries out. She then looks up and sees her adopted son watching. She watches him and she breathes heavily. "Do want some of this, baby? Wanna fuck mommy while sucking daddy's dick? I think you do. Now take off your clothes." She commands. Jackson then strips off his clothes. "Good. Now come here." Jackson walks up next to his mother. She then grabs Jackson's cock and runs her hand up and down it. Jackson moans, not knowing it's wrong, and gets fully hard quick. The mom then gets off the man. "Now suck his dick." She commands. Jackson knows about sex so he knows how to give a blowjob. One man at the adoption agency made sure of that. Jackson gets on knees between the mans legs and hollows out his cheeks as he takes in the full length of the mans cock. After sucking the man off for a while, the mom tells Jackson to stop. She pulls out a container of lube then asks Jackson, "Now I want you to call the man 'daddy' and call me 'mommy'. Got it?" Jackson nods. "Good. Now do you want to fuck mommy or daddy first?" Jackson thinks for a minute then points at the man he now calls 'daddy'. His mom nods and then tells him, "Lay down with your butt in the air." Jackson does as he's told and the mother coats four of her fingers in lube. "This may hurt." She says as she sticks one finger into Jackson's entrance and finger fucking him for a while before sticking in another finger. The mom finally gets in all four fingers as Jackson cries out in pleasure. The mom then pulls out her fingers and tells Jackson to go fuck daddy. Jackson walks over to the man who, oddly enough, is now fully hard and straddles him. Then he lines up his hole with daddy's cock and thrusts it inside of him. Both of them moan loudly. Jackson fucks him hard while just moaning until his mom tells him to cry our daddy's name and scream out things that come to his mind. Jackson looks over at his mom and sees she's fingerinf herself fast and hard with the same four fingers she fingered Jackson with.  
"Ahh fuck daddy! Your cock feels so good! Ahh daddy harder! Please!" Jackson cries out as the man trusts up into Jackson. At that point both him and daddy come all over and inside each other. Jackson pulls himself off the man breathing hard. "I hope you have more were that came from cause in want a turn." The mother says lustfully. Jackson smirks at her and walks over to where she's sitting on the floor. Jackson pulls her up and he then he sits in a chair. "Fuck me like you were doing to daddy, mommy. Please, fuck me while I lick and bite an suck on your nipples. Please mommy, I want you." Jackson pleads. His mom smirks and shoves herself right down on her son's cock and bounce up and down on it hard and fast. Jackson does as he said he would and bites and licks and sucks on his mom's bouncing tits and he knows he's about to come again. "Oh fuck son. God your cock feels better than daddy's! Ahh!" The mom cries out. Jackson grips his moms hair and jerks her head back and whispers in her ear, "Yeah, mommy. My cock is so good and I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning. You know you want me." The mom fucks herself harder on her sons cock before she comes all over him and he fills her with his come. Then they all have a threesom where daddy is fucking Jackson and Jackson is fucking his mom. The incest goes on for two years before Jackson finds out it's wrong and his mom has been tricking him. Jackson thinks that counts as rape but isn't sure. All he knows is he wants to get away from his mom.  
Jackson runs away the next his mom wants to fuck. He says he's going to grab condoms but instead he grabs a bag of things he packed and climbs out his window. He runs and never looks back. He learns all about fighting and weapons in case anyone tries to rape him or trick him again. He then gets the daydream of killing these awful people that do this exploiting. VA hears about him and takes him in.   
Since the author is to lazy to tell you about Jackson's training: TIME SKIP!  
After a year of training, Jackson is initiated to the VA as code name Four. :

A\N: What do y'all think of Jackson's story? Did I take it to far? Is it good? Did I go to into detail? I don't know, tell me in the comments please.  
\- Doe


	5. Chapter 5

I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while! My tablet broke and I lost all my files so everything unpublished is now lost! Sorry! After I rewrite it all updates will happen again! Love ya!


End file.
